1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle occupant information system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle occupant information system that displays a distance-to-empty (DTE) reading.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are increasingly providing useful data to drivers such as a distance-to-empty (DTE) reading. A DTE value is defined as simply an estimated distance that a vehicle can travel before running out of fuel. Typically, the DTE value is determined based on the current volume of fuel in the fuel tank as well as the fuel economy of the vehicle. The volume of fuel remaining in the fuel tank is typically measured by a floating sensor. Fuel economy is typically either a fixed value for a vehicle or determined based on fuel consumption during a recent period of time or distance of travel. One example of a vehicle information system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,998, in which a vehicle information system determines an amount of fuel consumed during a specific time period based on a quantity of fuel processed by a fuel injection system, and then outputs a distance-to-empty value that was determined based on a current driving condition. Some other examples of vehicle information systems that output DTE readings are disclosed in the following U.S. publications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,030; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,644; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,779; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,113; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,337.